


now that the world isn't ending

by aelins



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Politics, Bottom Jace Wayland, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Secret Service Agent Alec Lightwood, Senator Jace Herondale, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: After a crisis, Alec and Jace indulge in each other.REPOST - my old account was trashed.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	now that the world isn't ending

**Author's Note:**

> *waves* hi, my old account was trashed by anti's and i don't even know if this is worth posting tbh i doubt jalec is that popular anymore. 
> 
> if you enjoyed please leave some feedback!

“Senator Herondale?” Alec interrupted his boss. They were at a fancy dinner at the White House. Jace was chatting to the first lady, Jocelyn Garroway. 

A few men in suits dressed like Alec appeared from the shadows and Luke Garroway, the President of the United States was ushered away. “Yes, Alec?” Jace said inquiringly. 

“There’s a situation and we need to move you to the bunker,” Alec said shortly. 

“The bunker? Oh, dear.” Jace said, slightly surprised. He got up and smoothed his hands over his tux. “Let’s go then.” 

“Follow me Senator Herondale,” Alec said a little more urgently. His earbud was crackling with news from the situation room. 

“What exactly is the situation?” Jace asked Alec. 

“A shooter on the White House grounds,” Alec said resolutely. 

“Oh that is bad,” Jace replied. “Is anyone hurt?” 

“A security guard is dead. And more are injured. The shooter hasn’t been captured yet.” 

“That makes tonight a bit more eventful than I was hoping for,” Jace said, falling into step next to Alec. “Are all of my staff off the grounds tonight? I was only here for dinner.” 

“All of them are off the grounds, I checked before I came to see you.” 

“Very good, Alec.” It was a long way to walk into the bunker so they fell into silence relatively quickly. 

After several minutes of walking Alec’s earpiece came to life. The shooter was dead. 

“Sir? The situation has been handled.” 

“Good, does that mean I can get back to sipping my brandy, or do we still need to go to the bunker?” 

“I’m awaiting orders,” Alec said. 

“A word of advice Alec,” Jace said, “Don’t go into politics with a weak stomach.” 

“Yes sir. I don’t plan on going into politics in the near future but I’ll keep that in mind.” Alec said with a smile that just barely reached his eyes. 

  
*~*~*

The drive home was very mundane. Alec rode in the back seat with Jace while the driver drove them to Jace’s townhouse. Jace’s hand reached out to Alec’s. Alec looked down, paused, and pulled his hand away. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, sir,” Alec said stubbornly. 

“I think it’s a fabulous idea,” Jace said with a smirk. The privacy screen was closed and they were as alone as they could possibly be. 

“I could lose my job for what we’re doing.” Alec bit out in a low undertone. 

“And I would definitely have to resign if anyone found out I was an omega,” Jace said, swallowing thickly. “My heat starts tonight. You know you’re going to break eventually.” 

“Sir, haven’t you been taking suppressants?” Alec inquired. 

“Alec, please call me Jace, and no, I ran out.” 

“Well, we can get you some, discreetly.”

“Alec, please.” Jace pleaded with him. 

“You’re drunk and about to be in heat your judgment is clouded.” 

The Suburban came to stop in front of Jace’s townhouse. “Please don’t make me go through this heat alone? You know it’s dangerous.” 

Alec sighed heavily. “Ok, I’ll come in.” They got out of the suburban and headed into the townhouse. 

Jace unlocked the door and they went inside. 

Jace got Alec a drink. Gin and tonics were Alec’s drink of choice. They sat on the couch and Jace flicked on the television. The shooting was all over the news. Jace changed the channel to the music station. 

“What do you want to listen to?” 

“Some R&B or like slow hip hop,” Alec said. He took off his earpiece, he was off the clock and he unbuttoned his suit and hung his jacket over the side of the couch. 

“I didn’t know you liked that kind of music,” Jace said, a smile quirking his lips. 

“I do.” Alec sipped his drink. How exactly was this happening? Jace was way out of his league. He was just a Secret Service officer and Jace was… well, Jace was a Senator and the Senate Majority leader as well. He was a big deal. “How do you feel?”

“Hot. I’m going to go change.” Jace was starting to looking flushed with the heat coming on and Alec knew Jace would be feverish with the heat before long. 

“Can I borrow a t-shirt and some shorts?” Alec asked Jace. 

“Of course.” Alec followed Jace up the stairs to the luxurious bedroom on the second floor. 

They pulled off their clothes methodically. Alec watched Jace undress and noticed Jace was already hard. Standing there naked in front of his dresser Jace tossed a pair of basketball shorts and a white t-shirt on the bed. 

Alec, naked in all his glory, slinked up behind Jace and wrapped his hand around Jace’s shaft. Alec pressed soft kisses to Jace’s shoulder and the back of Jace’s neck. He stroked Jace’s shaft up and down, teasingly slow at first. “Alec,” Jace said breathily, “harder.” 

Alec strengthened his grip on Jace’s cock and rolled his thumb over the tip of Jace’s cock with each stroke. 

Jace’s body was almost burning to the touch. The moon was high in the sky and Alec knew Jace in the full swing of his heat. 

“Please fuck me.” Jace whimpered. 

“Shhh… get on the bed,” Alec said lovingly. Alec could feel desire blossoming in his chest. Jace was a very beautiful man and Alec could never resist him, that’s how they’d gotten into this situation in the first place. Jace crawled onto the gigantic bed and made grabby hands at Alec.

“I need you inside of me,” Jace whispered to Alec. “I want you to knot me.” Alec got on top of Jace and wrapped Jace’s legs around his waist. 

Alec’s eyebrows shot into his hairline. “Are you sure? It could hurt.” 

“Yes, I’m sure,” Jace said with fondness in his voice. 

Alec hated the warm sensation in his chest when Jace spoke to him like that. It was the promise of something more than a late-night fuck. Alec wanted so much more with Jace but he could never do it. Alec had dreamed of them being partners but it just wasn’t a possibility. It would cost Jace his political career and Alec his own career. 

Alec took out a condom--getting Jace pregnant wouldn’t be a very good idea. But Jace held his wrist. “Fuck me bareback.” 

“Jace, are you feeling ok?” Alec said concernedly. 

“I’m fine. I just need you.”

“Ok, if you say so,” Alec said 

Alec slid two fingers inside Jace’s already slick entrance. He angled his fingers at Jace’s sweet spot and Jace whimpered with desire. Alec scissored his fingers inside Jace and stretched him. He added a third finger just to make sure Jace was ready. They’d never fucked bareback Alec had just been tested but did Jace have anything? Alec knew he wasn’t the only alpha Jace had ever fucked. “Are you sure?” 

“Of course,” Jace said breathily as he licked his lips. 

Alec pulled out his fingers and Jace made a strangled noise of loss. “Shh.” 

Alec lined himself up to Jace’s entrance and slung Jace’s legs over his shoulders. Alec pushed into Jace and began thrusting in and out, gently. Jace’s breath hitched as Alec made his first few strokes. “Fuck baby!” Jace babbled. 

Alec groaned in response and slipped Jace’s legs higher on his shoulder. Alec looked into Jace’s eyes, they were blown wide with lust (was it lust or something more?) and there was a beautiful flush around Jace’s cheeks and chest. He looked completely wrecked and Alec felt that warmth bubbling in his chest that he associated with Jace. 

Jace was getting close, Alec could feel it when he was in heat it never took much to make him cum. Jace’s eyes rolled back and his body shook lightly with his orgasm, his toes curled. As Jace’s muscles clenched down on Alec’s cock and Jace regained a bit of focus Alec spilled into Jace. The world seemed to spin off its axis for a moment. A white stars burst behind Alec’s eyes and shockwaves of pleasure coarse through his body. Slowly, the earth began to spin again and Alec blinked a few times and saw Jace was smirking up at him. Alec’s knot was holding them together and Jace looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself. 

They laid there, kissing and nipping at each other until slowly, Alec’s knot went down. “You’re on birth control right?” Alec asked as an afterthought. 

“Of course,” Jace said steadily. Alec finally pulled out of Jace and flopped down on the bed next to Jace. 

“Do you feel better?” Alec asked. 

“Yes, much better,” Jace replied. 

“I’ve got to be up early so you probably won’t see me until tomorrow at work.” 

“Alright, goodnight,” Jace said kissing Alec softly on the lips. 


End file.
